


Ice Skating

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Set just after the great thaw, Anna and Elsa are learning more and more about each other. Anna convinces Elsa to teach her how to ice skate but finds herself topping on top of the queen... more than sisterly affection ensues.Complete.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this was my first ever fan-fic and yes, i know I'm a little late for this ship, but better late than never right? So this is just a little one-shot that turned into a two-shot which then became three and then I threw in a bonus chapter oops. I came up with it whilst getting my forth coffee the other day. Now please bear in mind that I am an Aussie so spelling may differ slightly and this really isn't my best work but I just had to get this out before it slipped away.  
> Warning: This is a slightly suggestive incest drabble so if its not your cup of tea please turn back. Enjoy and please feel free to review.  
> P.s.... I don't own Frozen.

Over the last three months following The Great Thaw Elsa and Anna’s relationship had grown tremendously and the sisters were now inseparable. It took a while for them get used to each other’s company, after thirteen years of separation - and isolation for Elsa - there was understandably a lot of learning to be done for both of the girls. Despite being related by blood, they felt like complete strangers and that led to a lot of awkward silences on Elsa’s part and many instances of random ramblings by Anna. But as time went on, the awkwardness was replaced by comfort and affection. Now, they relished in each other’s company and when they had to be separated - like when Elsa was required to attend private royal meetings – they remained on each other’s minds. 

Today was Sunday, and as per the Queen’s orders, Sundays were Elsa and Anna days. Relieved from their royal duties, the sisters were spending the day together, Anna had begged Elsa to teach her how to skate. Hand in hand, Anna excitedly led them to the empty ballroom, she shut the door behind them and squealed, “do the magic, do the magic!” Elsa rolled her eyes and giggled as she stomped a dainty foot to the ground, solid blue ice spread outward across the floor. Anna quickly grabbed onto Elsa’s elbow in an effort to stop herself falling as Elsa created skates for them both. The queen couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of her adorably clumsy sister, her toes were pointing together, her legs spread as she hunched over slightly – clinging to the blonde’s arm. Elsa took Anna’s hands in her own and began slowly pulling her along the ice. After a while Anna grew more confident and let go of her sister. Elsa effortlessly glided around the room, the cape from her signature ice dress billowing out behind her. Anna watched on in awe, her ever elegant sister was such a natural on the ice, her magical connection with the frigid water made skating second nature to her, unlike Anna who felt like an elephant on roller-skates, her legs wouldn’t cooperate and she kept falling on her rear. 

“Remember Anna, glide and pivot!” Elsa called, pirouetting in the air and landing with more grace than Anna thought possible. Anna huffed and poked her tongue out at her sister. “Come on, you can do it!” the platinum blonde called out playfully. Elsa watched her sister stumble to her feet for Nth time and drifted over to help her up. Smiling warmly, Elsa extended her hand and felt a warmth shoot up her arm and into her chest as Anna grasped it. 

“Okay, hold on, I’m going to get you moving a little and then I’ll let go when you’re ready alright?” watching her feet Anna nodded slowly. Elsa pulled her forward and let them glide around the ballroom for a few minutes before turning around to face her sister. Skating backwards she asked; “Okay Anna, I’m going to let go now, do you think you’re ready?”  
“I was born ready!” Came the eager reply. Laughing, Elsa released her sister’s hand and raced to the opposite end of the room. 

“Skate towards me in a straight line.” She instructed. With a look of pure determination Anna pushed off with her feet, a little harder than she intended and was soon flying towards the queen. 

“Look Elsa! I’m doing it! I’m skating!” She squealed.

“Well done Anna! Now just slow down a little, point your toes inwards slightly.”

“Ahh! Elsa, it’s not working!” Wide eyed, Anna begins to panic as she sped towards her sister, her arms flailing by her side as she began to lose her balance.

“Anna! Slow down!” Elsa yelled as she threw her arms out in front of her bracing for impact. With a loud ‘oof’ the girls collided, causing to Anna land bodily on top of her sister. 

“Oh, my god Elsa! I’m so sorry are you hurt?” Anna asked with concern as pushed herself up onto her hands which were placed on either side of the Queen’s head. 

Lifting forward slightly she inspected the red mark on her sister’s forehead where it hit her own. Suddenly Elsa felt a fabric covered knee pressing into the area at the apex of her thighs, her sister doesn’t seem to notice the placement as she tenderly brushed over the mark. Pinned under her sister, Elsa felt her heartrate quicken as the organ thrummed nervously in her chest. Anna leant further forward, placing a chaste kiss on the now raised bump, pressing her body into Elsa’s. Elsa felt a hot flush growing on her cheeks as her sister’s bosom was pushed into her face.

“Ah-Anna...” she says shakily. Her sister rose higher onto her knees, unknowingly pressing it further into her the blonde’s body. Involuntarily, Elsa moaned softly as she felt a sudden heat pooling between her legs. “Anna! Your knee!” she squeaked.

“Huh?” Anna replied, she looked down at her sister’s flushed face, the hue of her cheeks spreading outwards to her burning ears, down her exposed throat, burrowing under her shirt. She could feel Elsa’s breaths puffing against her mouth and turned a little to notice the placement of her knee...


	2. Chapter two

Anna’s POV

“Anna your knee!” The queen squeaked. Her face was flushed, her whole body felt like it was burning – an entirely new experience for Elsa as she was the embodiment of all things cold – She felt her sister shift on top of her, slowly examining the position she was in. Anna could feel the sheer heat radiating from the blonde’s body and she knelt above her, frozen in place. Anna’s own heart began to beat faster as an unnamed feeling grew from the pit of her stomach. She looked back to her sister, drinking in the sight of those blue eyes, they had grown dark and dilated – so much so, that there was barely any blue left. 

“Anna! Do something!” The Queen pleaded, pinned down on the ice, she was unable to remove herself from their rather intimate position. 

Anna simply stared at her sister, her own face now flushing and her palms began to sweat. She could feel the warmth of Elsa’s breath as it came out in short rapid puffs on her face. She could taste the hint of chocolate it carried, no doubt from the delectable treat the queen had consumed earlier. She studied the blonde’s face, her eyes following the trail of a single bead of sweat that rolled down from her brow. She shifted her gaze to those luscious red lips, her heart sped up and Anna could feel it matching her sister’s pace, beat for beat. That unnamed feeling grew, an unfamiliar warmth tingled throughout her body and began to pool between her legs. Curiosity got the better of the redhead and all rational thought left her mind as she experimentally pressed her knee down again. A quiet moan slipped from her sister’s lips and her eyes slid shut. Something inside Anna longed to hear the delicious sound again, this time she pressed her whole body into the queen’s. 

“Anna!” she breathed. “W-what are you doing?” Elsa’s body trembled beneath her, for the first time in forever, her sister looked weak, powerless and that was something Anna had never seen before – she liked it. 

A predatory smirk grew across her face as she rocked her body on top of her sister. This time Elsa’s hips bucked sharply and Anna was the one to moan. Locking eyes with Elsa she closed the gap between them as their lips met for the first time. They were supple and soft beneath Anna’s, spurred on by her desire she licked the length of Elsa’s bottom lip, she longed to taste her, to deepen the kiss. Elsa took in a sharp breath, her mouth opening in surprise. Anna took this as permission to enter and pushed her tongue in her sister’s mouth, exploring every crevice. Elsa’s eyes widened with shock as the reality of what they were doing hit her with a tremendous force. She pushed against Anna’s shoulders and rolled out from underneath her.

“Anna!” She chastised. “We’re sisters!” She slowly backed away from her sister, her arms held out in front of her.

“Oh, my god, Elsa! I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to, well, I kind of did, but I, I thought you wanted this!” Panic replaced the heat in her body as she saw the terrified expression on the queen’s face.

“I-I, I have to go!” Elsa spun on her heel and fled the room leaving a flurry of snow in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so yeah... I'm kind of a tease haha. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens...


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's POV

“I-I have to go!” Elsa’s mind was reeling as she tried to process what had just happened between her and her sister. She sprinted out of the ballroom leaving a shell-shocked Anna laying on the floor. She could feel herself losing control over her powers, her fingertips tingled with the magic she was working so hard to keep at bay. She didn’t know what to do, all her years of lessons never taught her how to deal with a situation like this one and her old mantra of “Conceal, don’t feel” seemed a little too late right now. She could hear her sister calling her name as she ran through the castle halls, desperate to get away from Anna she allowed her power to flow out behind her creating slippery ice in her wake, causing the redhead to slip and fall. Using this to her advantage she managed to gain more distance between the younger and herself and she fled through the castles gates. 

How she managed to get to the North Mountain was something that escaped her but yet, here she was standing in front of those familiar icy doors. They opened as she approached and to the queen’s amazement she found that the palace looked no different to when she had first created it- despite the total devastation she had caused the last time she was there. She had forgotten how beautiful it was, the feeling of being back here was somehow freeing and felt herself calming down. She began to climb up of the many grand staircases and paced about in the open room. 

“Oh, my god!” she thought out loud. “I kissed Anna! What am I going to do? I can’t go back there now, not with things the way they are. How did I let myself get in this situation? Why couldn’t I control my… my… urges! What will she think of me?” She paused for a moment, her mind went back to their encounter as she examined it closely. 

She recounted how it was Anna who had initiated the contact, it was Anna who had pressed her body into the her own, it was Anna who had kissed her first. It’s not like Elsa didn’t want it, boy oh boy, did she want it but she had learned to hide her not so sisterly affections a long time ago and wasn’t about to relinquish control. It was wrong, they were sisters, not only that but she was the Queen. What would her people think if they found out? Would they drive her out of the kingdom? Would they cause harm to her or Anna? Elsa really didn’t care what happened to herself but she did however, care deeply for her sister and wasn’t about to let any harm come to her. Elsa walked out to the large balcony and leant against the railing. The sun was starting to fall and a deep crimson flooded the sky. 

“Elsa?” Anna’s timid voice broke her out of her reverie as she spun around to face her sister, her braid whipping her in the face. 

“Anna! What are you doing here?” She exclaimed.

“I came to talk to you, I knew you’d come here, this place is your sanctuary. Please don’t run from me Elsa, I know you felt something back there, you can’t hide it from me.” Anna took a few cautious steps towards her sister, she didn’t want to frighten her but she needed the comfort. 

“No Anna, please just stay away! Stay away!” she tried to back away from the princess but ended up being cornered against the railing. Anna took advantage of her sister’s position and strode confidently towards Elsa, making sure to swing her hips with each step. 

“You don’t want me?” she asked flirtatiously, placing a hand on either side of the railing trapping the Ice Queen in place. She moved in closer until their noses were almost touching, their warm breaths mingling together. “Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll leave.”

Elsa shifted her gaze, looking down at her feet as she took a few steadying breaths. “This can’t happen Anna, we’re sisters.”

Anna placed one hand on Elsa’s chin, gently guiding it up until theirs eyes met again. “You didn’t answer my question. Do you want me?” 

Elsa’s heart thudded violently in her chest as she fought the urge to vomit. She tried to pull her head away from Anna but her sister was strong and determined, holding her in place.   
“Tell me Els, do you want me?” Anna asked, more firmly this time.

“I-I - that, is completely beside the point – we can’t Anna, we can’t want each other.” Her reply was little more than a mutter this time, she was quickly losing her internal battle with her morality. 

Anna smirked, she pressed her face closer to her sister’s, their noses touched and their mouths were less than a breath away. Elsa’s breath hitched as Anna murmured against her lips, “do you want-” her last word was swallowed by Elsa as she closed the distance. 

The sisters moaned in unison as the kiss deepened, passion overtook them as they pressed closer to each other, their hands feverishly roaming over the others’ body. With a growl, Elsa pushed Anna into the opposite wall, driving her leg between the younger’s thighs. Anna’s head snapped back and her hips bucked into the Queen’s. Elsa took the opportunity to leave hot, open mouthed kisses along a freckled neck, licking, sucking, biting and laving at the skin under her lips. 

Anna let out a deep guttural moan when Elsa curiously nibbled on her earlobe. Elsa’s answering groan vibrated through her body and their lips met again with fervour. This time it was Anna who pushed her sister back, determined not to break the kiss the girls blindly stumbled back into the room. Elsa’s hands found the ties at the front of her sister’s bodice and began to fumble with the knots, wasting no time she tore the dress from the redhead’s body, only willing to break the kiss long enough to tug the infernal thing over her head, leaving her sister in just her silky shift. As their mouths met again Anna began to feel around Elsa’s dress, desperately searching for a clasp or ties or something that would get the icy article off. Elsa giggled at the ginger’s determination as she stepped back and slid a dainty hand over her body, with a flick of her wrist the gown began to dematerialise and delicate ice crystals floated upwards before disintegrating into thin air. 

“Woah, Elsa!” Anna exclaimed in awe, completely taken aback by the radiating beauty of her now, completely bare sister. Elsa’s snowy skin glowed under the reflection of the sunset, bringing the very faint freckles that graced her nose and chest to light. Anna’s eyes raked over the queen’s body, taking in every millimetre of pale flesh. Her supple, rounded breasts were at least a cup size larger than her own and she was completely mesmerised by the way they rose and fell with each shuddering breath. Her toned stomach accentuated her full hips as they led to those fine golden curls at the apex of her sister’s legs. “Fuck” she whispered.

“Anna, you’re staring.” Muttered Elsa, pushing a stray lock of hair from her face as its colour reddened to match that of the sky outside. Anna’s head snapped back up, her own blush now rivalling the blonde’s as she moved back in to close the gap between them. 

Elsa ran her hands up Anna’s thighs, her fingernails scraping along the skin as she dragged the shift up and over Anna’s head before throwing it off to the side. When their bodies met skin to skin for the first time, Anna moaned so deeply that the vibrations reverberated into Elsa causing her shudder bodily. Fingers tangled in silky auburn locks as Anna’s arms clasped around Elsa’s waist pulling their bodies even closer. Tongues danced as the queen’s hands slid down a slim neck onto tanned shoulders and down a strong back before gently kneading a supple rear. Anna’s hips thrust forward and she had to quickly lock her knees together before they buckled. Elsa swished a hand out behind the redhead, creating a soft bed of snow. 

Clasping her hips, she guided Anna back, her knees hit the edge, she fell backwards as Elsa climbed on top of her sister. The plush snow was surprisingly warm to the touch as she began peppering kisses down a freckled body. Anna arched into Elsa’s mouth as full lips suckled at a petite breast, whilst delicate fingers massaged its twin.   
“Elsa” Anna moaned as teeth nibbled on an erect nipple, pulled it taut and laved it with the swipe of a tongue. 

Elsa continued her exploration as she slowly sucked at the skin just above Anna’s navel, leaving red and angry marks as she went. She meandered down a single thigh, her hands following as they stroked the smooth skin under her palms. She placed a single kiss on the inside of the princess’s knee before moving upwards at a frustratingly slow pace. Anna groaned in frustration as her sister teased that spot where her legs joined the rest of her body, never getting close enough to where Anna desperately needed her. Elsa sucked at that spot until Anna met her gaze, moving her head in between her sister’s legs she smirked and dipped her tongue into the wetness she found there. Elsa moaned at the taste as Anna’s back shot up from the bed, her toes curling into the snow, her hands flew down, nimble fingers twisted in golden hair. She moved upwards slightly, finding that bundle of nerves as she wrapped her lips around it and sucked, Anna’s grip in her hair tightened as she bucked wildly. 

“Elsa!” She screamed. The queen smirked as she introduced a finger, running it over her sister’s lower lips before slowly sliding it inside. Anna sucked in a sharp breath as she ground herself against the blonde’s face and finger. Elsa started off at a languid pace, not wanting to rush and bring her sister to her high too soon, she wanted to enjoy this, to make it last. Releasing the hardened nodule, Elsa began moving back up Anna’s body, kissing her softly as she went. Just as she reached the valley between Anna’s breasts she was roughly pulled up by the redhead who crushed their lips together. Elsa increased her pace below those red curls and after a pleading moan from Anna, introduced another digit. Their bodies writhed against each other with every thrust from Elsa’s hand, the muscles surrounding her fingers began to pulsate and tighten and she pressed her thumb down on the hardened nub. 

“Fuck! Elsa!” Anna screamed and bucked so violently Elsa was lucky to hang on. “Hnng, ah! God!”

Elsa grinned into Anna’s neck as she sucked at the skin behind her ginger’s hair, her sister’s breathing became frantic and after a few more thrusts and a twist of her fingers, Anna’s breath hitched and then held as her body spasmed around her sister’s fingers. A loud, drawn-out, guttural moan rang out through the room, Anna’s eyes squeezed shut as her body went as taut as a bowstring. It took several moments before her sister gained enough clarity of mind to speak. She turned her head to the side, meeting dark blue eyes, twinkling with affection.

“Hi.” Said Elsa warmly.

“Hi, hi me?” came the teasing reply as she lent in for a soft kiss which quickly grew heated. She rolled on top of Elsa, pinning her hands to the bed above her head. With a predatory glint in her eye, Anna moved close enough to Elsa so that their noses touched, and whispered with a wink “it’s my turn now.”


	4. Bonus Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! So, I hadn’t intended to write this BUT after a bit of a nudge that sent my overactive brain into overdrive – I caved and well… here it is.   
> I just wanna say, this is totally out of my comfort zone, every single second of this chapter is nothing at all like me or what I would ever consider writing. I have absolutely no idea where it came from so please just excuse me whilst I go and dig to China with a spoon.   
> Warnings: Incest (if you haven’t figured that out by now, I really can’t help you.) Smut, slight DOM/sub, pinning, teasing, swearing, ice dildo and other stuff I have probably forgotten.   
> I don’t own Frozen, or Elsa or Anna (but boy do I want to ;-P ) anywhooo. Enjoy!

With a predatory glint in her eye, Anna moved close enough to Elsa so that their noses touched, and whispered with a wink “it’s my turn now.” 

Anna felt her sister quiver below her, a rumble emanated in her chest. She lowered her face so that their mouths were just a fraction away, she could feel the heat radiating from the queen’s kiss-swollen lips. Elsa raised her head, trying to capture those silky muscles between her own but the princess moved away too, teasing her sister, keeping her distance. 

“Uh-uh” She chastised, “I’m in charge here, dear sister of mine. You may be the Queen of Arendelle and Ice, but this is my domain and you will do as I say.” The queen gulped audibly beneath the princess as she groaned and reluctantly nodded. “Good. Now keep still or I won’t give you what you want.”

“Fuck.” Whispered Elsa, the utterance didn’t go unnoticed by her sister whose grip on her wrists tightened as she sat up a little more, adding further distance between them.

“Now, now. For someone who was born to give orders, you don’t seem to know how to take them. Do you?” Anna leaned in a little closer, taking great care not to actually touch Elsa as she whispered in her ear, “that little outburst deserves a punishment, don’t you think?” 

“…”

“Ah, see, now we understand. You’re mine Elsa.” 

The blonde moaned involuntarily under her, she chose to let it slide – that noise was too delicious to silence. Anna slowly began placing barely-there kisses along Elsa’s neck, she could feel her sister’s pulse beating rapidly beneath her lips. The queen’s body tensed as Anna sucked the pale skin into her mouth, desperately trying not to raise up as the flames built between her legs. 

Anna chuckled mischievously into her neck, “good girl.” She praised. She continued her butterfly kisses along a tensed jaw giving the other side of her sister’s throat the same treatment. 

Elsa felt as though she was on fire, she felt hot as her whole body tingled with pleasure. She couldn’t help the loud moan that slipped through her lips as Anna nibbled and sucked on a snowy earlobe, her bound hands were pushed into the ice as a warning as teeth grazed the shell her ear as it was released. Anna peppered kisses along her sister’s clavicle, occasionally pressing her body into Elsa’s eliciting a mewling breath. She changed her hold on the platinum blonde’s wrists so that she now grasped them with only one hand, leaving the other free to explore. Using the back of her hand Anna softly stroked down the side Elsa’s face, trailing a finger along her jaw and down the centre of her throat before walking two fingers in the valley between her supple breasts. 

Elsa breathed staccato as she fought against the urge to rock her body so those fingers would touch her hardened peaks. Anna wanted to test her sister, to see just how much she could endure before she lost control. There was something so erotic about seeing someone with such power become absolutely powerless at her touch. Abruptly she latched onto a nipple, pulling it tort with her teeth before releasing a second later. The action caused Elsa’s willpower falter as she bucked beneath the redhead. Anna pulled away and roughly grabbed her sister’s hair – not painfully, but enough to shock her – Elsa’s eyes grew large as she took in a startled breath as she stared into the princess’s fiery gaze. 

Anna clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth thrice, shaking her head disapprovingly. “Oh dear, a little impatient are we? Or is someone just a glutton for punishment?” Elsa quivered beneath Anna, she knew it wouldn’t be long before the queen lost all control. “Remember, no moving otherwise I’ll leave you here to finish yourself off.” Breaking character briefly she leaned in and gave Elsa a quick peck on the lips before straightening up and shifting back slightly.

The truth was, she was dying to touch her sister, she craved the taste of her skin beneath her lips, she longed to hear those delightful moans but most of all, she wanted to be the one to make her sister come undone for the very first time.

Grinning broadly, she lightly brushed the very tip of a single finger across as straining nipple, she felt the blonde’s moan before she heard it and Anna shivered bodily. After teasing the hardened nub, she gave it pinch before lowering her mouth to its twin. Elsa squirmed beneath her and received a rough bite for her trouble. She cupped a full breast with her hand and kneaded it gently, the mix of pleasure and pain caused the queen’s head to spin. Anna trailed her hand down Elsa’s stomach to her navel before teasing the golden curls she found there. The redhead moved her hand to the side as her lips followed suit, scraping her nails down the queen’s thighs, she could feel just how hard Elsa was working to keep still, she smirked into a prominent hip bone before sucking at the spot leaving a red mark in its place. Elsa groaned in anticipation as her chest rose and fell rapidly. 

Anna grazed her teeth along the inside of a petite thigh, the heat radiating from her sister warmed her face. She inhaled deeply taking in the queen’s scent as she hovered between her legs. Anna stayed completely still until Elsa’s eyes locked on hers, she held the gaze for a moment or two and without breaking eye contact she slid her tongue up her sister’s slit. The girls moaned in unison and Elsa bucked violently. Anna pressed and open mouthed kiss between the blonde’s legs and flicked her tongue out, probing the queen’s walls. She brought her hand down to her chin and entered her sister with two fingers, pumping at a furious pace. She could feel how close the queen was already and focused on the feeling of the muscles around her fingers. Anna shifted slightly to suck on an erect bundle of nerves, Elsa’s moan was so long and deep that Anna forgot their little game and released her sister’s wrists. Elsa took advantage of her sister’s moment of weakness and flipped their positions on the bed so that Anna was now face up.

“Holy crap!” she blurted, her face contorted into pure shock. 

“Surprised?” Elsa gloated. “I was getting tired of your teasing little sister, so, I decided to take control.” Biting her lower lip, she concentrated for a second. Anna felt something hard and icy poking her thigh.

“Elsa! Wha- tha- you- Oh – my – god.” Anna spluttered as she looked down at the frigid appendage that had magically appeared between her sister’s legs. 

“You like?” She asked alluringly with one eyebrow rising into the bangs that were plastered on her forehead. 

Anna’s head bobbed enthusiastically, “Yes!” She squealed. The queen laughed at her sister’s excitement and guided the toy between the princess’s legs. Anna moaned loudly as her back warped and her hips lunged into the queen’s. “Fuck, Elsa!” The blonde began to pick up the pace, grabbing the redhead’s waist she pulled her closer and thrust deeper. Moans filled the room, reverberating off the walls as the duo lost themselves in the passion. Hands groped, hair was pulled and bodies writhed together as both girls drew closer to their high. Anna pulled Elsa down for a deep kiss, as she twisted beneath her sister, switching their positions again. Now straddling her sister’s lap, she tangled her hands in golden hair and pulled Elsa up into a sitting position. The girls wrapped their arms around each other as their lips met again with fervour. The blonde slid her hands down to the redhead’s hips, guiding her up and down as she rode her sister. The kiss was broken as their moans grew loader, soon turning into screams as they rode the waves of ecstasy together.

Limbs disentangled as they collapsed on the bed of snow, completely spent. Many minutes passed before either of the girls regained their senses and their breathing slowed to a more acceptable pace. 

Anna rolled on her side to face her sister, peering into those light blue eyes, she was so close that she could see every darker fleck within them. Her face grew serious as she looked down and played with her fingers. “Elsa?” she asked timidly.

“Yes?” Elsa queried, concerned, she reached and tenderly stroked her sister’s cheek. Fearing that Anna was suddenly having regrets about what they just did, she leaned in a placed a soft, reassuring kiss to her sister’s lips. “What is it?”

Anna smiled sweetly and muttered, “I love you.”

“I love you too Anna, more than you could ever know.” She replied warmly, giving her another kiss as proof.   
“We’ll be together forever right?”

“Always.”


End file.
